Phylla
Phylla is a selkie and the Keeper of Earth's Ocean Gate. Appearance Phylla has fair/yellow skin, turquoise eyes with orange eye shadows, orange lips and cyan body-tail with wavy stripe patterns. She wears a yellow spiral shell-shaped hat decorated by a ruffly turquoise ribbon. A transparent red veil attached to the hat. She has orange heart-shaped symbol on her forehead. PhyllaStockArt(1).png Personality Phylla seems to be determined to keep Gate between Earth and Andros safe. Like other selkies, she is easily frightened by bigger creatures like King Neptune or Tritannus. She only speaks in third person and with proper nouns. She also has showed some courage as she told Tritannus that she will return and defeat him. She also has a leader quality that makes other selkies follow her. Series Season 5 Phylla is the first Selkie to appear in the season. When an oil spill occurred near Gardenia, she and one of the guardians of Andros noticed the oil underwater. Phylla tried to stop it with her powers, but the toxic was stronger than her magic and went through the Gate to Andros. Phylla and the Andros guardian followed through the gate, meeting immediately with Lemmy, gatekeeper of the Andros gate, and another Andros guardian. Lemmy tried to help Phylla stop oil again, but the oil just kept its travel towards the Prison of Andros, where Tritannus absorbed its powers and become a monster. He attacked the prison guards, turning them into mutated monsters. Phylla and Lemmy tried to go seek for help, but Tritannus trapped them and absorbs their powers and haves an idea of absorbing powers from all selkies in order to travel into Infinite Ocean. Phylla and Lemmy tells King Neptune about this and are frightened by his angry reaction. Later, Phylla along with Lemmy, Illiris and Nissa meets with King Neptune again, to tell him what had happened to Queen Ligea and Nereus. Phylla escapes with Lemmy and Illiris when Tritannus shows up and turns King Neptune and Tressa into mutants and steals Nissa's powers. Before leaving Phylla angrily tells Tritannus that she will return with help and defeat him. When Icy and Tritannus release pollution into the seas of Earth in "Saving Paradise Bay", Phylla is the one who warns the Winx in a meeting on Domino. Comics Season 5 *Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea *Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss *Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea Magical Abilities Phylla has the ability to communicate with underwater creatures. With the aid of the heart symbol on her forehead, she can close and open the gate to Earth, enter the Infinite Ocean and shoot energy bolts. Trivia *Phylla loses her magical powers in the episode "The Rise of Tritannus," but she seems to have them back in "The Secret of the Ruby Reef," which is strange because she never bonded with any of the Winx Club fairies to do so. *For a strange reason, she did not appear in the episode "Sirenix" when all the Selkies face Tritannus. Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Underwater Characters Category:Earth Category:Selkies Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Underwater Category:Comics Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters